


3:00 AM

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rated T for language, maybe ableist language?, other than that it's fluff, the disabled character refers to herself as a cripple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: They said that the pokemon she liked were too dangerous for her health.  They said that if she truly wanted, she could have a skitty.  But she didn’t want a skitty - she wanted a zorua.  And she swore that she would find one - disabilities be damned.





	3:00 AM

Whoever started the phrase that Unova was the land of opportunity was a fucking liar. In fact, Kit would personally fight them for starting such a bullshit rumor. She was fairly certain that she would win - people normally froze at the sight of her right leg (or lack thereof), and in the worst case scenario she could remove the prosthetic and use it as a weapon. It was really quite useful - if it didn’t mean she was never allowed to fucking leave her goddamn house or have her own pokemon. “Oh sweetie, we can get you a nice therapy pokemon!” Well guess what mom, she didn’t WANT a fucking skitty. Maybe if they let her catch her own companion she’d accept, but no, it was too dangerous. She was sixteen, not a fucking kid. And she wanted a damn zorua. Which is why she was in the Lost Forest with a bag of pokeballs.

She was sure that the shopkeeper was wondering why a goddamn cripple came in at 1 am and bought thirty pokeballs. Hell, he had even asked where she was going. She didn’t tell him, of course - that would just make it easier for her parents to track her down before she had her zorua. She planned on returning, of course. Just not until she found a fox that was willing to go with her. And finding one would be the hardest part. But she had faith in herself.

Waist length white hair was brushed away from yellow eyes as she waited. She had put a mat of pecha berries on the ground. Since she had no pokemon, she would have to befriend it herself. It would be difficult, but she would do it. And she wouldn’t go home until she did.

She had been sitting on the ground for what felt like hours before she heard a rustle in the bushes in front of her. Her head snapped up. A dark brown snout poked out of the shadows, followed by red eyes and a sparkling body. He was beautiful - it took all of Kit’s willpower not to throw the pokeball right then and there. But he looked so small and timid - this must have been his first solo hunting trip.

“Hey there, little guy,” she spoke softly. He flinched, but did not run, so she continued. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Are you hungry?” She gestured towards the pecha berries. He seemed a bit hesitant to come in such close proximity to her, but he walked towards her regardless. She debated petting him as he lowered his head to eat, but she decided against it. It might startle him into running away. So instead she talked to him.

“You’re so pretty… pretty fur, pretty eyes, such a pretty boy,” she cooed. The zorua began to wag his tail a bit. It seemed that he liked the praise.

After he ate his fill, he curled up next to her and closed his eyes. It was then that she placed a hand on his back, gently petting. He let out a sigh of content, shortly followed by soft snoring. Now would be the perfect chance to catch him, but would that make him feel betrayed? She didn’t want to test that. So she waited until he woke up, passing the time with thoughts of how her parents would react to a new companion.

The sun was beginning to rise when the zorua finally cracked open his eyes. She gave him a few pets as he yawned.

“Wanna come with me?” She already knew the answer (or so she hoped). And he yipped happily and ran in circles around her, which she took as a yes. So when he calmed down, she lightly tapped him with one of the pokeballs, letting him back out as soon as she heard the click saying he was captured.

“C’mon, Moonshine. Let’s go give my parents a heart attack.” And with her new friend in her arms, Kit walked out of the forest.


End file.
